Vorlage:B-MissionenS2
Von der Insel wegsegeln | Ziel=Die Insel verlassen | Andere=Desmond | Hintergrund= Als Desmond von Jack, Locke und Kate im Schwan gefunden wird, und der Schwan Computer beschädigt wird, verlässt er die Station. | Erfolg= nein | Entdecktes= Man kann die Insel nicht verlassen ohne zu wissen wie. | Handlung=Desmond versucht mit dem Segelboot die Insel zu verlassen. Er fährt immer denselben Kurs und kommt nach zwei Wochen wieder zurück zur Insel. Sein Boot wird vom Strandlager aus gesehen und Jack, Sayid und Sawyer schwimmen zum Boot und finden Desmond betrunken darin.}} Rationieren des DHARMA Essens | B-Team=Hurley | Andere=Rose | Hintergrund= Die Luke wurde geöffnet und das DHARMA Essen wurde gefunden. | Ziel= Rationieren des Essens, welches im Schwan gefunden wird. | Erfolg= nein | Entdecktes=DHARMA Essen | Handlung= Nachdem die meisten der führenden Überlebenden eine Aufgabe im Schwan gefunden haben, wird Hurley von Jack zugeteilt, dass er ein Inventar der Lebensmittel erstellen soll. Er bittet Rose ihm zu helfen, welches dies auch tut. Nachdem Charlie und Kate um Dinge aus dem Lager bittet, überzeugt Hurley, aus Angst davor dass in alle hassen werden, Jack davon, die Lebensmittel einfach herauszugeben und nicht zu rationieren.}} Suns Ehering finden | A-Team=Jack, Kate, Locke | B-Team=Hurley | Andere=Sun, Vincent | Hintergrund=Sun hat ihren Ehering verloren. | Ziel=Suns verlorenen Ehering wiederfinden. | Erfolg= ja | Entdecktes= Suns Ring | Handlung= Gerade als Sun mit Claire redet, realisiert sie, dass sie ihren Ring verloren hat. Sie sucht ihn an allen möglichen Stellen. Jack, Hurly und Locke versuchen sie zu beruhigen. Als Kate ebenfalls dazu beitragen will, erzählt sie ihr von der wieder aufgetauchten Flaschenpost und dass nicht alles in Ordnung sei. Als die beiden die Flasche wieder ausgraben, taucht der Ring schließlich wieder auf.}} Walt finden | A-Team=Sayid | Andere=Shannon, Walt and Vincent | Hintergrund=Shannon hat Walt gesehen und will ihn finden | Ziel=Walt finden. | Erfolg= nein | A-Mission= Tailies zum Camp bringen | Entdecktes= Nichts | Handlung= Shannon lässt Vincent an Sachen von Walt riechen, damit dieser Walts Fährte aufnehmen kann, doch dieser führt sie nur zu Boones Grab, wo sie von Sayid gefunden wird. Shannon läuft in den Dschungel um ihre Suche fortzusetzen. Sayid läuft ihr hinterher und entschuldigt sich für die Zweifel die er hatte. Als nächstes begegnen sie beide Walt, und als Shannon ihm hinterher rennt, wird sie versehentlich von Ana-Lucia erschossen.}} Eine Kirche bauen , , , , , | B-Team=Charlie | Andere=Eko | Hintergrund=Eko glaubt, dass er seinem Bruder eine Kirche schuldet. | Ziel=Ein Kirche am Strand bauen. | Erfolg= nein | Entdecktes=Nichts | Handlung= Eko und Charlie arbeiten gemeinsam an einer Kirche bis Eko seine neue Aufgabe darin finden die Tast zu drücken. Zunächst versucht Charlie allein die Kirche weiter zu bauen, gibt aber bald frustriet auf.}} Sun entführen , | A-Team=Sawyer, Kate | Andere=Sun,Charlie, Sawyer | Hintergrund=Die Überlebenden haben einen Pakt mit den Anderen geschlossen. | Ziel=Die Überlebenden zum Kamp gegen die Anderen animieren. | Erfolg= ja | Entdecktes=Nichts | Handlung= Sun arbeitet in ihrem Garten, als ihr von hinten ein Sack über den Kopf gezogen wird und sie ein Stück in den Dschungel gezerrt wird. Auf ihre Schrei werden Kate und Sawyer aufmerksam und eilen zur Hilfe. Sie finden Sun unversehrt nicht weit vom Garten entfernt. Später bereden Sawyer und Charlie, was sie getan und Sawyer verspricht nie jemanden zu erzählen, dass Charlie es war, der Sun entführte. }} Den Baumfrosch fangen | A-Team=Sawyer | B-Team=Hurley | Andere=Jin | Hintergrund=Ein Baumfrosch nervt Sawyer. | Ziel=Den Baumfrosch fangen und zum Schweigen bringen. | Erfolg= ja | Entdecktes=Baumfrosch | Handlung= Sawyer wird von einem Geräusch genervt. er fragt Jin, ob er das auch hören könne, doch dieser antwortet nicht. Er geht in den Dschungel und findet dort Hurley, wie er DHARMA Lebensmittel, welche er offensichtlich gestohlen hatte, bunkert und isst. Sie treffen eine Vereinbarung: Sawyer erzählt den Anderen nichts, und Hurley hilft ihm den Baumfrosch zu fangen. Als sie den Frosch haben, tötet ihn Sawyer, obwohl Hurley ihn weiter weg freilassen wollte.}} Ein SOS Zeichen errichten | B-Team=Hurley,Jin | Andere=Bernard, Rose, Libby, Claire, Sun, Craig, Richard, Steve and Jerome | Hintergrund= Bernard will gerettet werden. | Ziel=Ein SOS-Zeichen bauen um gefunden zu werden. | Erfolg=nein | Entdecktes=Roses Krebs ist verschwunden. | Handlung= Bernard versucht mit Hilfe anderer Überlebender am Strand ein mindestens 10m großes "SOS-Zeichen" aus schwarzen vulkanischen Steinen von einem Lavafeld 800m landeinwärts zu bauen. Jedoch beenden sie nicht einmal das erste S, weil alle, die angefangen haben, Bernard bald verlassen, so dass er versuchen muss das Zeichen alleine fertig zu stellen. Schließlich gibt Bernard die Idee auf, als Rose ihm erzählt, dass sie lieber auf der Insel bleiben möchte.}} Aufhören die Taste zu drücken | A-Team=Locke | Andere=Desmond | Hintergrund=Desmond kehrt auf die Insel zurück und Locke erzählt ihm, dass das alles nur ein psychologisches Experiment war. Beide wolle sehen was geschieht, wenn die Taste nicht gedrückt wird. | Ziel=Aufhören die Taste zu drücken. | Erfolg= ja | Resultat=Jedoch wird der Schwan zerstört | Entdecktes= Es war kein psychologisches Experiment. | Handlung= Locke und Desmond schaffen es über die Verriegelung Eko aus dem Computerraum des Schwans auszusperren. Sie warten ab und sehen, dass es kein Experiment war, woraufhin Desmond das Sicherungssystem aktiviert und es zur Entladung kommt.}} Locke aufhalten | Andere=Eko, Charlie | Hintergrund=Eko wurde von Locke und Desmond aus dem Computerraum des Schwans ausgesperrt. | Ziel=Locke davon abhalten nicht die Taste zu drücken. | Erfolg= Nein | Entdecktes= Es war kein psychologisches Experiment. | Handlung= Mr. Eko bittet Charlie um Hilfe und zusammen besorgen sie sich Dynamit. Sie versuchen damit eine der Brandschutztüren zum Computerraum aufzusprengen. Dies gelingt ihnen jedoch nicht und Eko wird verletzt. Es kommt zum Systemfehler, Desmond öffnet die Türen und aktiviert das Sicherungssystem wodurch es zur Entladung kommt.}} Staffel 2 Statistik *'Erfolgreich' :36,4% (4/11) *'Unvollständig' : 9,1% (1/11) *'Fehlgeschlagen' :54,5% (6/11)